Knight
__NOEDITSECTION__ |Special = *Somersault (tier 1-3) *Solar Strike (tier 4)}} The Knight is the basic melee unit and the first unit that you will receive in the campaign. It will cost 10 gems to summon one. Appearance The appearance of an knight simulates Sun Kingdom, honoring the mighty sun. The tier 1 knight has an bronze/iron armor with some iron and wooden elements. The helmet contains an iron sheath and his face protection is an mix of iron and bronze. His body armor look like it contains 3 layers. The first layer is an blue overall. The second layer looks like an platebody with an mix of iron and bronze covered with some iron protection. The last layer is an leather tunic with a belt on it. On the tunic you can see the special attack symbole what appears to be an blue sun. He's wearing brown socks with iron shoes up to the knee. He got an wooden round shield with an iron cirkle in the centerpoint. On his hands he's wearing leather gloves with an sword consisting of a mixture out iron and bronze. The handgrip from the sword is made of bronze with an small pink diamond in the transition between the handle and the blade. Behavior The knight is very agressive if encountered. He will strike rapidly over and over with his sword until death. The main function of the knight is to encounter the boss with his cheap special, making the knight a very useful unit to take a boss down. The second function later in the game is as a support unit for quick defense and protection for your elfys and wizards. The knight is great in 1 vs 1 combat but has no chance against groups. Stats Knights have normal movement speed, medium attack, and an powerfull cheap special with an fairly amount of HP and defence. What more can you ask for in a knight? Special On tiers 1-3 knights share an identical special named the somersault. This special is only effective in very close combat and rarely hits more than two monsters. But it's a special that you can easily spam on monsters like bosses because of is fast recovery rate, which makes it relatively useful. Unlike the other three stages, in Tier 4, the knight changes its special attack. Instead of doing a somersault and causing massive damage, the knight shoots a ray of light into the sky, and goes beserk, charging at the neraset enemy in front and striking rapidly. Unfortunately, once the ray is gone, the knight is vulnerable to attack. It temporarily increases his movement and attack speed. It will last for about 5 seconds. This special change makes him more of a defensive unit than before. His special makes him immune to attacks for a longer period of time, but it takes time to cast. Unlike his previous special, it's now impossible to hit more than one enemy at a time. Still this special is more effective because the recovery starts just after he get the speed boost what make you able to block an strong enemy for an very long time. The knight's function change on this tier. Now he's more useful to block single units and is more effective against ranged units. Trivia * Knightys shares the attack animation with Skully and Skully Elite. * Lucas is the knight where you will fight with on the campaign. Lucas has Wooden Knight armour. * The High General has Phoenix armor. Category:Units